


What if...? (VernKwan)

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Every single time, M/M, actually though, seungkwan's yo ladies makes me want to punch him, they're adorable, vernkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends. But what if it was something... more? </p><p> </p><p>Mornings however, are the times of day (amongst other times) that Vernon questions the value of their friendship. This morning is no different. </p><p>“YO LADIES…. THIS IS YOUR STORY!!! I SAY WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP-mmphhhhf,” Vernon shoves his pillow into his best friend’s face, and tries to go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...? (VernKwan)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your bias as your best friend. imagine spending the weekends hanging around at each other’s houses, lying on the couch in a heap watching tv and reading mangas. imagine blasting the car radio and singing along loudly and off-key, windows down, laughing at the disgruntled looks people in other cars keep sending you. imagine him quietly searching your face when he thinks you’re not looking, wondering if maybe, one day in the future, you two could ever be… more.
> 
> Word Count: 1,072

Vernon and Seungkwan would be what most people (everyone really, except the two in question) call soulmates. They’ve been best friends since Vernon moved to Korea when he was five. It's almost ironic, really, how the loud self-proclaimed “MC-Boo” is best friends with the cute but awkwardly (and sometimes painfully) shy American born Korean, but opposites _do_ attract after all.

Mornings however, are the times of day (amongst other times) that Vernon questions the value of their friendship. This morning is no different. 

“YO LADIES…. THIS IS YOUR STORY!!! I SAY WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP-mmphhhhf,” Vernon shoves his pillow into his best friend’s face, and tries to go back to sleep.    
  
“Shut up. Your English is so low quality,” Vernon groans in English, and Seungkwan gasps, putting his full weight onto Vernon and straddling his mixed best friend.  
  
“Low quality? Low QUALITY?” He practically yells into Vernon's ear, and the younger boy grimaces. “I'm the best quality!” He snaps defensively, and Vernon raises his hands in surrender.  
  
“Fine, fine, now get off!” Vernon shoves, and Seungkwan tumbles to the floor with a yelp. 

Vernon internally mourns the loss of Seungkwan’s weight on him, but shakes that thought away quickly. _My best friend. Just my best friend,_ he tells himself, but every day it gets harder and harder to believe it. 

  
“Hurry up you slow poke! We’re going to be late for school!” A sharp voice yells, and he sighs, running his hair through his wavy brown hair.  
 _I wouldn’t mind waking up to that everyday,_ he smirks into his reflection and sighs resignedly. His loud, outgoing best friend would never think _him_ , the quiet and awkwardly shy Hansol Vernon Chwe, would be a good match for him.  
  
Seungkwan shakes his head. Vernon’s going to make them late. _Again._ As much as he complains, and nags, and yells, he secretly likes the thought of being able to take care of his younger. The extra time they spend together is always a bonus (and yes, that includes the detentions they get for being late). 

 

“Hansol Vernon Chwe get your mixed ass down here before I come up and flying kick you down the stairs!” Seungkwan dolphin screeches, and he can practically hear Vernon’s sigh, before he _finally_ sees his best friend come sprinting down the stairs. 

“Gotta go Mom running late see you tonight love you!” He yells into the kitchen, grabs Seungkwan’s hand and they're out the front door.  
Seungkwan’s chanting to himself _best friend, best friend_ over and over again in his head as they head to the car, desperately trying to ignore the tingles that are skipping up his arm. (Vernon is too but Seungkwan doesn't know that…yet)

 

Seungkwan’s favourite time is when they’re on the way back, and the ride is filled with great, or terrible singing, depending on how you see it. They're having the time of their lives, driving with the windows rolled down and the music blasting, free of all the worry and burden (of today at least). They ignore the looks people give them when they drive past, singing loudly and off-key, and laugh when people flip them off.  
 

They’re currently sprawled over one another, reading their favourite manga, while Naruto plays on the TV when it happens. It’s not the first time Vernon’s studying Seungkwan’s face while he (thinks) Seungkwan isn't watching, but it is the first time he gets caught. Seungkwan’s eyes meet Vernon’s startled amber ones, and he can see the blush that’s already spreading across Vernon’s fair cheeks.

“Thinking about me?” Seungkwan teases, grinning even though his heart is racing at the thought.

“N-no!” Vernon answers a little too loudly, and Seungkwan raises an eyebrow.  
“I’m not thinking about you, or how cute you are when you’re engrossed in your manga, or how I really like you and want to date you, none of it!” Vernon insists, and Seungkwan gapes in shock.  
 

 _Date? Me?_ He stares at Vernon literally turn into a tomato when he finally registers what he’s said. 

“I-mean- um- I -!!” Vernon stumbles, drawing a complete blank on how to fix this mess, if it even is really a mess at all.

“You want to date me?” Seungkwan asks, sitting up and facing his blushing younger. It’s a rare moment when Seungkwan’s serious and quiet, but he’s mostly just speechless and trying to tamp down on the hope that’s rising too quickly.

“Y-yeah,” Vernon blurts, then locks gazes with Seungkwan once more. “Boo Seungkwan,” he breathes, scooting closer, and Seungkwan feels his heart skip a beat. “Would you- will you go on a date with me?” He murmurs, lacing their fingers together.  
 

Seungkwan breaks out into a slow grin, but he bites his lip to hide his elation and laughs nervously instead. “About time you slow poke,” he jokes, but it comes out more endearing than anything, and Vernon can’t help but return his shy smile, before he tugs Seungkwan closer so they’re practically cuddling.  

They spend the rest of the day curled up like that, with dopey smiles on their faces and just watching anime or reading manga. It’s so… domestic, but it’s so _them,_ that when Seungkwan’s mom comes in to tell them dinner was ready she backs out quickly, grinning widely at the sight of her boys (and yes, Vernon is her boy as well) curled up and asleep, with the mangas hanging off their fingertips.

Their embarrassment the next day is mainly from their friends paying each other money on how long they would take to get together (Mingyu won, with 6 years), who would ask first (Seokmin, Jihoon, and Jisoo won), and who would blush first when they walked to school hand in hand (nobody lost, because they walked into school as tomatoes).

But the biggest prize probably goes to Seungkwan, who steals a kiss from Vernon just before the bell rings, and leaves the mixed boy stunned, eyes wide in surprise while Seungkwan walks away, sass in every step and calling over his shoulder,

“See you later, _boyfriend.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my SVT tumblr if you're interested in OC x SVT ~
> 
> the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com
> 
> Xx,  
> Talia/Soojin


End file.
